elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blood of the Divines
Blood of the Divines is a quest in . Martin tells the Hero of Kvatch that he has deciphered the next part of the Mysterium Xarxes. He claims that he needs the sacred blood of one of the Divines, manifest in the ancient armor of Sancre Tor in order to fulfill his mission. He sends them to Jauffre who tells an ancient story about the Blades. Jauffre gives them the key to enter and then sends them off to Sancre Tor in western Cyrodiil. Walkthrough Sancre Tor Around Sancre Tor are many skeletons wielding swords and axes, as well as wraiths. Fight them or just head for the entrance to the ruin. When inside there are a lot of Wraiths and they will fire both Silence and Damage Attribute, and/or Damage Skill spells at the Hero. Be cautious if running through as the Damage spells will be most likely drain their strength, often making them immobile. Follow the marker and before reaching the Entry Hall they will meet an undead skeleton. Fight him to his death and a ghost appears, it is one of the Ancient Blades trapped in here. He will ask for help to release his companions and they can help in dispelling the enchantment the evil Underking snared on them. Entry Hall Continue in to the Entry Hall, a large circular room, where across the bridge, through a door they will come up on where the armor is kept. When walking into the glowing mist a journal update will tell they have to dispel the enchantment before they can reach the armor. In order to do so they have to kill all four skeletons to release the ancient Blade Knights Ghosts so they can help. Now there will be markers on the map so follow each to find the remaining three skeletons if they already have met and killed the first skeleton. They are glowing blue with a misty trail and will attack on sight. In each room or corridor there are Wraiths, either try and fight them or just run pass them. Try to avoid the spells they cast as those will be silence spells or drain spells. There are also a few chests in the rooms and alcoves, some are locked but most of them are not. There are some and potions in them. Main Shrine Once they have killed the last undead Blade, follow him back to the main shrine. There all four Blades will get on one knee and dispel the Underking's Enchantment. Once the Journal entry appears, go inside and take the armor of Tiber Septim. This is the same Imperial Dragon Armor Martin will be wearing when they close the Great Gate. Leave the shrine and go back to Martin and give him the armor, and the quest is finished. Ancient Blades weapons and armor The undead Blades all carry enchanted items. *Rielus has the enchanted Amulet of the Ansei, which has a Fortify Block enchantment. *Casnar has Mishaxhi's Cleaver, an enchanted Akaviri Dai-Katana with Disintegrate Armor enchantment. *Alain has Northwind, an enchanted Akaviri Katana with a Frost Damage enchantment. *Valdemar has Valdemar's Shield, a shield with a useful Reflect Damage enchantment. Journal Trivia *There are actually many objects made of Aedric essence in Oblivion, but Martin just seems very intent on the armor of his relative. Objects which, lore-wise, should work include the Brush of Truepaint and the Crusader's Relics. The Brush of Truepaint is a secret of its owner, so he may not know of its existence. On the other hand, at least one of the Crusader's Relics is in a very easy to find place, namely the Chapel of Stendarr, and so he does not have this excuse for not knowing of it. This is even more egregious in Jauffre's case, since Jauffre was outside the city they are kept in. de:Blut der Göttlichen es:Sangre de los divinos ru:Кровь божеств